1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an integrated disk driving module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an ODD (Optical Disk Driver) stores huge data on a disk, and reads the data stored in the disk.
The ODD largely includes a base body, a spindle motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, a stepping motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, and an optical pickup module storing data on a disk or reading the data from the disk.
The spindle motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and rotates an optical disk for storing data or an optical disk stored with data at a high speed.
The stepping motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and feeds the optical pickup module to a radial direction of the optical disk.
The optical pickup module is coupled to a guide shaft coupled to the base body via a coupling screw and slides along the guide shaft by rotation of a lead screw of the stepping motor. The optical pickup module slides along the guide shaft to store data on the optical disk and reads the data stored in the optical disk.
A spindle motor and a stepping motor of an optical disk apparatus according to prior art are coupled to a base body via a mounting plate and a coupling screw, and have a disadvantage of increasing the number of parts that comprise the optical disk apparatus.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is also disadvantageous in that the number of parts increases to take many hours for assembly.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is further disadvantageous in that product accuracy decreases due to manufacturing tolerances of a mounting plate between base body and spindle motor, and manufacturing tolerances of the base body and the spindle motor.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that the stepping motor and the spindle motor are coupled to the base body via a coupling screw to result in frequent poor assembly in which the spindle motor is not mounted at a designated position, and a lead screw of stepping motor and a guide shaft of optical pickup module are not arranged in parallel.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that there is a need of a mounting plate for coupling the spindle motor to the base body, and a mounting plate for coupling the stepping motor to the base body, whereby size and weight of the optical disk apparatus greatly increase to be prone to external shock.
The conventional optical disk apparatus disadvantageously includes a light scribe module for generating an image on a disk and an encoder module for detecting revolution of a low speed-rotating disk when the image is generated on the disk, such that it is difficult to accurately arrange the encoder module on a designated position, resulting in frequent poor assembly during assembly of encoder module and increase in assembly time.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that it is difficult to electrically connect a circuit substrate of an encoder module included in the conventional optical disk apparatus to a circuit substrate for controlling a spindle motor and a stepping motor, resulting in increase in the number of assembly processes and assembly time.